


Plus dure que le feu

by Jainas



Series: Top 10 de l'auteur [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Waiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les trois premiers jours, Sasuke ne change strictement rien à sa routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus dure que le feu

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit suite à mon appel à prompts de Noël sur livejournal, par quelqu'un qui voulait Sasuke attendant Naruto, qui tarde à revenir d'une mission.  
> J'avais promis des drabbles, en voici un puissance 28. (Oui, je me suis manifestement laissée emporter.)  
> Je ne pensais pas réécrire un jour dans le fandom Naruto à part pour le chapitre manquant de Clair Obscur, mais le prompt m'a inspiré et au lieu d'un ficlet, c'est carrément un one-shot qui est sorti. En parlant de Clair Obscur, cette histoire peut être lue individuellement, mais elle se situe donc dans le même univers, plus tard.  
> Ecrire Sasuke et Naruto a un stade différent de leur relation était clairement le moyen de débloquer tout ça.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les trois premiers jours, Sasuke ne change strictement rien à sa routine.  
Il se lève vers six heures du matin, consacre une demi-heure à l’échauffement puis une bonne heure à un entraînement physique intense, avant de finir par une seconde demi-heure d’exercices plus techniques basés sur la proprioception grâce au chakra. La méthode que lui a montrée Sakura est intéressante, et commence à porter ses fruits.  
Puis il petit-déjeune sur le pouce et va rejoindre le bureau des assignations s’il n’a pas encore de mission, ou directement son équipe du moment s’il en a une.  
Pour l’instant, l’Hokage est encore dans la phase “remettons Uchiha à sa place” après le coup d’éclat malavisé de la semaine précédente, et il n’a le droit qu’à des missions bien en deçà de son niveau, qui lui feraient s’arracher les cheveux de frustration s’il était enclin à une telle expression de ses sentiments... Ce qui n’est bien entendu pas le cas, il endure avec silence et efficacité.  
Il supervise donc comme on le lui a ordonné une équipe de genins dont le sensei est autrement occupé dans leur mission cruciale qui consiste à déboucher des gouttières bloquées par les feuilles mortes. Il en profite même pour faire rentrer dans leurs crânes quelques leçons sur l’utilisation optimale du chakra pour tenir sur un toit sans pour autant en arracher les tuiles. Il sait pourquoi il est puni après tout, et il sait aussi qu’il s’en sort à plutôt bon compte. Dans sa position actuelle - dans leur position - menacer l’un des Anciens d’émasculation n’était pas forcément le choix le plus stratégique… mais évidemment, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu’il le regrette. De toute façon, même si l’Hokage a dû faire une démonstration d’autorité pour apaiser l’ire des Anciens qui en avaient après lui, il sait à quoi s’en tenir. Et plus prosaïquement le village ne peut pas se permettre de garder un ninja de son niveau trop longtemps sur la touche… Il se donne une semaine avant de recevoir de nouveau de vraies missions.  
Journée achevée, il rejoint les terrains d'entraînement pour quelques exercices plus intense - voir explosifs, selon son humeur. Il arrive qu’il croise des ninjas de sa promotion et - plus rare quant il ne s’agit ni de Sakura ni de l’équipe de Gai - que ces derniers lui proposent de s'entraîner un peu avec eux. Lorsque cela arrive il accepte, parce que a) il n’est plus un gamin arrogant et il sait désormais qu’il peut apprendre de ces affrontements, b) il n’est plus un gamin stupide non plus, et il sait que ce n’est pas parce que la socialisation ne lui vient pas facilement (contrairement à Naruto) qu’il peut s’en dispenser.  
À la nuit tombée il rejoint le village, passe parfois voir Sakura si elle n’est pas de garde, prend à emporter parce qu’il ne voit pas l’intérêt de cuisiner pour lui seul, rentre chez lui, nettoie ses armes, médite un peu, se couche.

 

Le quatrième jour, c’est Iruka qui est en poste au bureau des assignations. Sasuke ne lui demande rien, mais il n’en secoue pas moins la tête, lèvres serrées.  
“Pas de nouvelles.”

 

Le cinquième jour, Sakura le rejoint tandis que ses genins triment sur une canalisation bloquée par une substance non identifiée. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le muret contre lequel il est appuyé, attendant de voir lequel des trois gosses va se rendre compte qu’ils n’ont pas l’outillage adapté, et ce qu’ils vont faire pour y remédier.  
Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de partager le silence avec lui.  
“Viens dîner à la maison ce soir”, ordonne-t-elle finalement. “Tu peux te charger d’apporter le dessert.”  
Elle repart comme elle est venu, laissant les genins débattre entre eux avec admiration et curiosité dans ce qu’ils pensent être des murmures discrets. Ils glapissent quand Sasuke se téléporte dans leur dos et les remet au travail, mais n’arrêtent pas de lui jeter des regards en coin après cela.  
Le dîner ce soir-là est une affaire calme, avec simplement Ino et Hinata en plus de Sasuke ; la conversation roule sur tout et rien, rumeurs de village comme seule Ino sait les connaître et les raconter, souvenirs de missions communes, recettes d’onguents apaisant et décoration intérieure. (Si Sasuke n’avait pas été conscrit d’autorité trois semaines auparavant pour repeindre l’appartement de Sakura, il n’aurait sans doute même pas réalisé qu’elle avait changé la couleur de sa salle de bain. Apparemment, un vert clair plutôt que le beige précédent a des impacts insoupçonnés.)  
Il contribue à la discussion par la description de l’inondation que ses genins de location ont failli provoquer avant qu’il n’intervienne finalement pour les aiguiller dans la bonne direction.

 

Le sixième jour, Lee trouve Sasuke sur le terrain d'entraînement 28 et lui propose un petit match amical histoire de se dérouiller un peu les muscles. Quatre heures plus tard le terrain est rasé, les deux jounins sont dégoulinant de sueur et les muscles de Sasuke sont incontestablement dérouillés, en plus d’être couverts de bleus.  
Quand ils se séparent, Sasuke incline brièvement la tête.  
“Merci”.  
Il est surpris lorsque Lee a le tact de ne pas relever.

 

Le septième jour, Sakura lui demande de l’accompagner chez le forgeron sous prétexte de lui demander son avis pour refaire son stock d’armes blanches. Ils testent différents aciers, débattent sur les mérites respectifs de shuriken et kunaï prototypes qui sont équilibrés différemment de ceux qui font partie du kit de base. Sakura commande finalement une série de dix kunaïs à l’alliage spécifiquement laminé pour que la lame puisse conserver le poison le plus longtemps possible. Sur un coup de tête, Sasuke achète deux jeux de shurikens, de l’huile pour la lame de sa Kusanagi et un étui au système d’ouverture ingénieux. Le sien est encore neuf, se dit-il, mais celui de Naruto commence sérieusement à lâcher.

 

Le huitième jour, il s’arrête chez Ichirakku sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout il n’aime pas le ramen plus que ça… Et pourtant il s'attable au comptoir malgré tout et commande un bol.  
Au moment de payer, Ayame secoue la tête et lui sourit.  
“Celui-là est pour la maison. Bon courage, Sasuke-san.”

 

Le matin du neuvième jour, un moineau dépose un fragment de parchemin déchiré doublé d’une fiente sur son épaule.  
Il brûle le message d’un katon bien placé, renvoie l’oiseau au bureau des assignations pour les prévenir qu’il ne sera pas disponible - de toute manière ses genins ont retrouvé leur maître l’avant-veille - et prend à peine le temps de changer de t-shirt. Lorsqu’il arrive à la Tour, Kotetsu hésite manifestement à le refouler avant de décider que le jeu n’en vaut pas la chandelle et de le laisser pénétrer dans l’antichambre.  
Trois anbus du Sable sont en train d’émerger du bureau de l’Hokage, suivi quelques minutes plus tard de Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke l’examine automatiquement de la tête aux pieds à la recherche d’une blessure : il boîte un peu, le manque d’amplitude de ses mouvements trahit sa fatigue et même malgré le masque Sasuke sait qu’il a les traits tirés, mais il semble relativement indemne. Sasuke le remercie d’un petit mouvement de tête pour l’oiseau.  
Son ancien professeur répond de même, et au moment de le croiser lui serre l’épaule droite.  
“Ne t’inquiète pas”, dit-il d’un ton guilleret qui sonne horriblement faux et fait s’hérisser tous les instincts de préservation de Sasuke. Puis, ignorant le début de protestation du jeune homme il quitte la pièce, le laissant en compagnie des anbus masqués qui font le pied de grue.  
Il se passe un long quart d’heure avant que la porte ne s’ouvre de nouveau et qu’un nouvel anbu ne quitte le bureau.  
C’est Naruto, reconnaissable entre tous pour Sasuke malgré ses traits dissimulés, malgré la cagoule qui cache la blondeur de ses cheveux. Il se fige un instant en le voyant, un “Sasuke ? Qu’est-ce que tu fait là ?” instinctif lancé avant qu’il n’ait pu y réfléchir deux fois ; mais comme pour contredire la rudesse de ses mots la ligne de ses épaule s’adoucit un peu, quelque chose change dans sa posture.  
Sasuke ne prend pas la peine de répliquer autrement que par un sourcil haussé et une question muette, à laquelle Naruto répond d’un geste bref de la main, un “attend moi dehors, j’arrive” avant de quitter la pièce.  
Il le rejoint dix minutes plus tard à la porte de la Tour, vêtu de son uniforme de jounin. Sans le masque à tête de belette et l’uniforme d’anbu qui sont probablement dans le sac à son épaule il bouge plus librement, plus légèrement, presque. Et pourtant lui aussi est fatigué, songe Sasuke, et il laisse un instant monter le Sharingan pour examiner la teneur du son chakra, l’écho du sceau. Rien de différent d’à son départ il y a trois semaine, constate-t-il avant de laisser ses yeux redevenir d’encre.  
“Tu es en retard”, dit-il enfin, quand Naruto vient cogner son épaule contre la sienne et lui adresse ce demi-sourire qui n’est que pour lui et qui vaut plus que toutes les démonstrations publiques.  
“Désolé. Mais j’ai une super bonne excuse !  
\- Qui ne soit pas classifiée ?  
\- On a le même niveau d’autorisation, tu sais,  
\- Ha”, fait Sasuke. “Pas pour l’instant.”  
À cela Naruto rit, tandis qu’ils descendent les marches puis négocient le poste de garde pour rejoindre la rue.  
“La vieille m’a dit que tu t’étais pris la tête avec les Anciens pendant que j’étais pas là. Elle est tellement fâchée contre toi ?  
\- Les genins que je me suis traîné pendant dix jours pourraient le laisser supposer.  
\- En même temps, tu lui as compliqué la vie. On est censé faire profil bas jusqu’au prochain conseil pendant qu’elle prépare le terrain. Tu aurais pu te retenir.  
\- Et c’est toi qui me parles de circonspection, Uzumaki ? Laisse-moi rire.”  
Ils font un crochet par Ichiraku, où Naruto commande de quoi nourrir un régiment à une Ayame ravie de le voir. Il revient s’appuyer contre l’épaule de Sasuke pendant qu’ils attendent et se remet à l’asticoter.  
“Et d’abord, qu’est-ce tu as fait exactement ?”  
Sasuke le lui dit et il faut cinq minutes pour que Naruto arrête de rire.  
“Pas étonnant que ce vieux croûton ait crié à l’insubordination…  
\- Pfff”, fait Sauke qui n’aime pas qu’on lui rappelle ses erreurs, même celles qu’il ne regrette pas vraiment.  
“Et en quoi méritait-il que tu braves la colère de la Vieille ?”  
Il hésite un instant : si elle ne le lui a pas dit, il n’a aucune envie s’en charger. Il a encore les oreilles qui sifflent du savon monumental que lui a passé l’Hokage en privé après l’incident. Naruto a une très faible majorité potentielle au sein du Conseil : le fait d’être associé à Sasuke qui a encore une image de renégat en puissance aux yeux de certains ne parle pas en sa faveur… et encore moins quand ce dernier se fait remarquer de cette manière. Mais en même temps, depuis le temps les Anciens devraient savoir que traiter Naruto de Monstre à porté d'oreille de l’équipe 7 n’est pas une bonne idée.  
“Il m’a provoqué”, répond-t-il simplement, en se chargeant de l’un des sacs de ramen.  
“Aller, dit.  
\- Ça ne mérite pas d’être répété”, élude-t-il, et quelque chose dans son ton est suffisant pour que Naruto saisisse le message et laisse filer, du moins pour l’instant. Sasuke en est lâchement soulagé.  
Lui et Naruto n’ont pas le même avis sur la manière de traiter murmures et insultes. Malgré sa confiance en lui qui semble parfois si illimitée, Nauto refuse que l’on reprenne ceux qui le huent, se contente de détourner le regard et de serrer les lèvres, de hausser les épaule en disant qu’ils verront bien… et il ne semble pas réaliser la contradiction avec la manière dont il faut parfois le retenir d’aller apprendre la vie à tous les détracteurs de Sasuke, ceux qui le traitent de traître, alors que de l’avis du concerné c’est un jugement purement factuel, bien qu’à présent éculé de quelques années...  
Il faudra bien lui en parler pourtant, c’est sa position en tant que poulain de Tsunade pour le poste de septième Hokage que l’action de Sasuke écorne… C’était une réaction stupide et égoïste, et s’il ne la regrette pas en elle-même, il regrette son impact potentiel, malgré les assurances de Sakura qu’elle en aurait fait autant, le commentaire de Jirayia-sama sur le fait que certains ont apprécié la démonstration de loyauté sans parler de la manière dont il a remis Tokaro-sama à sa place… Mais c’est une discussion pour plus tard. Pour un moment où le contact de l’épaule de Naruto contre la sienne n’est pas la chose la plus précieuse au monde, un moment où il ne vibrera pas de ce mélange simultané d'excitation et d’épuisement post-mission que Sasuke ne connaît que trop bien.

Ils finissent le trajet en silence et négocient les escaliers grinçant de l’immeuble de Naruto. Sasuke désactive le sceau qui piège la porte tandis que le blond s’occupe du piège à kunaï et ils franchissent le seuil. Les vivres sont déposées en vrac sur l‘étroit comptoir qui sépare le salon du minuscule coin cuisine et il peut finalement attraper Naruto par le col, l’attirer vers lui.  
“Je t’ai manqué ?” demande ce dernier avec un large sourire en se laissant faire.  
“Non”, ment Sasuke avant de l’embrasser.  
Malgré l’uniforme propre, il porte encore sur lui l’odeur de l’acier et de la sueur, celle des combats.  
“Hé bien, tu m’as manqué, toi”, halète Naruto après le long baiser frénétique, en tirant sur l’encolure de son t-shirt. Il essaie de pousser Sauske contre le comptoir mais après un embryon de lutte sans grande conviction se laisse finalement plaquer dos au bar, leurs positions interverties. “Tu m’as attendu devant le bureau de l’Hokage”, continue-t-il en aidant maladroitement Sasuke qui a entrepris de lui retirer sa veste entre deux baisers. “Et tu as menacé un Ancien pour moi.  
\- Je-  
\- Si c’était pour quoi ce que soit d’autre, tu me l’aurais dit.  
\- On m’a fait bruyamment savoir que ce n’était pas le meilleur moyen de t’aider”, convient finalement Sasuke tandis que leurs mains s'emmêlent sur une boucle de ceinture, cédant un instant l’efficacité au profit du contact. Il hésite. “Je suis désolé.”  
Naruto rompt leur étreinte désordonnée pour croiser son regard et Sasuke se force à le soutenir, malgré la manière dont le bleu grave de ses yeux creuse quelque chose dans son estomac. Il devrait avoir l’habitude, à présent.  
Naruto l’examine en silence un instant, puis penche la tête et sourit brièvement, un plissement des lèvres qui illumine tout son visage et fait frémir Sasuke de soulagement.  
“Tu n’as pas à l’être. Tu as menacé un Ancien d’émasculation pour moi !”  
Sasuke appuie son front contre le sien et accepte le pardon pour ce qu’il est.  
“Si j’avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, je l’aurais fait il y a longtemps.”  
Naruto prend l’initiative du baiser suivant, passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke.  
“ N’exagère pas… Et après tu as accepté la punition sans te plaindre. Tu as dû mourir d'ennui…  
\- Ce n’était pas si terrible”, murmure Sasuke en posant sa bouche sur le pouls de son amant, lui qui a cru devenir fou, d’abord d’ennui, puis d’attente, sans rien de constructif pour occuper ses journées quand Naruto n’est pas rentré d’une mission qui était censée s’achever dix jours plus tôt.  
Il trouve sur l’épaule brunie la trace presque résorbée d’une cicatrice nouvelle et la suit du bout des doigts, pousse avec son chakra juste à la limite de la peau, provoquant chez Naruto un frisson de la tête aux pieds et un halètement surpris.  
Ces exercices de maîtrise fine semblent porter leurs fruits.  
Il explore en silence le corps de son amant, à la rechercher d’autres vestiges de blessures qui auraient pu être évitées s’il avait été là, redécouvre son odeur, la manière qu’il a d’accepter chaque sensation sans retenue ni honte, fait courir sa bouche et ses doigts jusqu’à ce que Naruto laisse échapper un bruit de gorge animal, son nom comme une supplique, “Sasuke, Sasuke.” 

 

Le dixième jour, il roule sur le ventre dans les draps défaits, éveillé par la lumière du soleil levant qui se déverse de la fenêtre. Ils ont oublié de fermer les volets.  
Naruto est étalé au travers du matelas, emberlificoté dans la couverture qu’il s’est appropriée au cours de la nuit, une main dépassant du nid de tissu et reposant contre le flanc de Sasuke.  
Il se lève et va tirer les volets sans se soucier de les verrouiller, revient jusqu’au lit, démêle les draps pour en déloger un pan, ce qui provoque un vague grognement de la part de l’endormi, dépose sur la table de chevet encombrée le kunaï qui pointe sous l’un des oreillers.  
Puis il se glisse dans le dos de Naruto, un bras autour de lui, la bouche contre sa nuque, respire leur odeur mêlée et ferme les yeux.  
Il peut bien attendre encore un peu.

**Author's Note:**

> L'attente est plus dure à supporter que le feu.  
> Proverbe arabe


End file.
